pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiko the Chikorita
Chiko, is a 19 (18 at the start of the timeline) year old Chikorita that is a major character throughout the Destinies Intertwined RPs. First appearing in PokeAdventures, Chiko would go on to appear in several other RPs, including a side series of her own alongside Aqua and co. in the PokeRP Saga. Overview Chiko is a sweet-natured and romantic young woman who has an odd habit of peppering her sentences with Spanish. She loves to cook and look after Aqua, whom she's very much in love with. However, she can be blindly optimistic and easily trusting. This naivete has caused several issues, especially in later RPs. Chiko is a shipper and often capitalizes on any romantic pairings that may arise, much to the point that she carries a large book full of ships. Usually seen as cheerful and easy-going, Chiko does have a tendency to hide her problems behind a smile, but she does her best to stay optimistic in the face of adversity. RP History Chiko debuts formally in PokeAdventures as one of the leading characters, alongside Aqua. She would reappear in RPCRP, sporting a supporting role throughout all the mayhem. After the conclusion of RPCRP, she and Aqua agree to travel on their own, setting the stage for the PokeRP Saga. She and Aqua meet new friends and face off against numerous threats throughout the RP, eventually reaching the next level of her bond with Aqua. She also has a final confrontation with Dark the Sableye, culminating with his death, which greatly affects her character development for the rest of the RPs. In the epilogue, she stays with Aqua on his private island, living a peaceful life until PTRPCRP2, where she rejoins the old gang. Chiko plays a role in the Second Secret War and is set to reappear in RPCRP2. Chiko has a role in the RP Chiko's Happy Familiy, where she connects with her long lost relative Bailey amidst an attack on Light City. Chiko is amongst the returning characters to appear in KaPRPT, having a supporting role. Chiko appears next in Chilling Whispers, being a full fledged member of the new team Missy Pop. She's one of the few members who remains in Pokémon form, though she expressed interest in becoming human but stopped once Aqua said not to. Chiko herself was responsible for the gang's outfits and takes it upon herself to help craft the group's image. Relationships Chiko is childhood friends with Aqua, and the two would soon date after he accepts his feelings for her. Chiko is on good terms with mostly everyone in her group, especially Shiruru, due to their love of shipping. Chiko enjoys the company of Wade and is very close to Heart and Desire , the only other female members of the team in the PokeRP Saga. Chiko is also very close to Azura, a fellow shipper. Ship Book Chiko is known to carry around a large book consisting of ships she has made of her friends and acquaintances. These ships often range from plausible to downright terrifying, and Chiko seems to show a penchant for male-male pairings. Shiruru helps her add more ships to the book, at one point even starting to make her own ship list. Aqua is often exasperated by their antics. The book tends to be mentioned more in RP chats and lighthearted RPs, whereas longer or more serious RPs leave it unmentioned. Gallery ZlCfzSw4r840npxQst.jpg 1977212-Fc9tC8qCUDY825Lo.jpg 2290993-m4STGj03g99oHRgm.jpg|An older photo of Chiko teaching Sheebop how to cook. Hat+Headband.jpg ShiruChiko.jpg|Chiko with Shiruru. Trivia *Chiko is a Libra, born on October 10th. *Favorite snack: she's quite partial to strawberries. *She used to watch several Spanish soap operas as a child, explaining her random Spanish speaking. *It's often hinted throughout the RPs that Chiko's a closet yaoi fangirl. *Chiko's last name was revealed to be Austen during Chiko's Happy Family. Category:OCs Category:Pokemon Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in the PokeRP saga Category:OCs that appeared in PokeAdventures Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT Category:Missy Pop OCs